


Through the Night

by estelisa



Series: 當你沉睡時 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: #遲到的七夕賀文





	Through the Night

他在結冰的湖面上起舞，穿著那套已經放在仙台家裡的表演服。

星辰在他的身上閃爍，純白色的上衣與他身處的冰天雪地融為一體。只有視線盡頭綿延著的墨綠色山脈劃下了夢境的界線。

他的潛意識記得為他營造鞋帶被綁緊的安全感，但拿走了對寒冷的感知，讓他可以在這片彷彿沒有盡頭的冰面上不斷練習。

又一個4分30秒完結，他在心中哼完了曾經讓他頭破血流的表演曲。

再沒有比這裡更適合和自己聊天的地方了，只存在於心底最深處的遺憾和渴望，唯有自己的潛意識知道這個秘密。

 

忽地感知到一個突兀的氣息，他的眼前仍然只有蒼白的雪地和寂寥的山脈。

可是他知道，有什麼要來的，而且是令人不安的存在。

 

夢裡面的他不敢轉身，但是眼睛所見的一個小黑點被漸漸放大，並且衝他而來，彷彿要把他吞噬。

迫真的危機感讓他的四肢繃緊，使他轉頭就跑，似有若無的物理限制雖然使他跑得更快，可是那抹貪婪的影子以不可測的速度湊近自己。

 

會被吃掉的

 

在他來得及閉上眼睛倒數三秒前，向前跨出一大步的他忽然踏空—

 

 

現實世界將他拉了回來，在深夜的多倫多公寓。

大腿被拉扯了一下的驚慄仍然殘留在感官裡，他將右腳緩緩伸直，但又未敢到達床沿，腳趾乖乖地任由被子抱著。

生怕閉上眼睛就會再次陷入怪異的夢境，他凝視了天花板三秒鐘，最後決定翻身拿起床頭櫃的手機。

凌晨3時53分，遇上失眠的最好時間。

指紋解鎖後是他和選手們在靜岡冰場的大合照，都是已經認識十年或更久的前輩和朋友，不僅是在溜冰，甚至是人生路上都給了很好的啟示。

他一如以往地被大家拱著站在中間，笑得眼睛瞇成一線，歪頭靠著右邊摟著腰的西班牙人。

點開了圖片庫後跳回主頁面，開了iTunes又挑不出適合的歌曲，Twitter上的資訊也被他的大腦拒絕。

抿了抿嘴，最後他點開了七小時前以一個愛心Emoji結束的對話，發送人施展了神秘的魔法，公式化的圖案亦能使他的嘴角微微上揚。

那人曾說他就像看透了世間萬物的大智者，花言巧語和故弄玄虛不過是愚人的把戲。也許會讓他生氣，卻不是因為自己被利用，而是波及了身邊的人。

 

「我做惡夢了，要死一樣，不想再睡」

 

他向來有話直說，只是他選擇僅僅對信任的人流露這一面。

再看了手機右上角顯示的時間一眼。

【09:53】

另一片大陸已經被晨曦覆蓋，卻不一定能喚醒疲憊的靈魂，特別是習慣了睜眼時見到跳字鐘不是以0字開頭的人。

他回想難得兩人都放假時，早上他總是掙扎於繼續被對方抱著睡覺，或者不停踢對方的小腿，直到那人不情願地醒來。

逆光的臉龐、西班牙和英文混雜的喃喃自語，溫柔的吻落在他的額上，就如那人在表演曲中所描述的清晨。

只是比起和熙的晨光，陪伴他們的總是沉默的月亮，無論是在哪一片土地上。

那些耳鬢廝磨，那些輕聲絮語，那些溫熱相抵，只有躲在月亮上的女神才知曉。她比他們更了解戀人分離後重聚的幸福，可是她不比他們明瞭戀人在漫長歲月後表露心跡的可笑和幸運。

於是乎他會有獨自被寒夜包圍的時候，水泥造的房子為他擋去冬天國家的料峭，卻無法守護他的心房，只能陪他等候唯一的太陽歸來。

 

電話在他的手中震動。

 

他幾乎在畫面改變的一剎那就按下了綠色的通話鍵，可惜手機的作業系統感受不到他的焦急，放任來電者的名字在螢幕上繼續忽明忽暗。

他只能翻了翻白眼，再用力在同一個位置往上一掃。

「醒來了？那麼早？」

「嗯……你不睡覺我也不能睡啊。」

他很想吐槽男人根本半個靈魂還在夢鄉迷路，含著雞蛋一般的模糊語調，還差0.3毫米就闔上的眼皮。明明是以前在TCC輕易見到的表情，現在他卻份外喜歡。

「這次輪到哪個白痴跑進小王子的夢裡了？」

男人沒在拿手機的左手將頭髮往後一抓，任性的髮絲卻不為所動，東一撮西一撮地飛舞著，配上淺淺的笑容，既滑稽又令他的內心柔軟起來。

「我不知道。我沒有看清楚，不過就是黑色一團的，好像—烏鴉？」男人皺眉頭，露出好奇的表情，他接著解釋：「我在穿著那件天鵝的衣服，所以來抓我的應該是烏鴉吧。」

側躺著的他將手機放在了床上，曲起了雙掌吐舌頭，雖然怎樣看也是像幽靈多於烏鴉，但是足以將西班牙人逗得咧嘴而笑。

睡意全無的男人終於用一隻手撐起自己，靠在床頭坐起來，現在他們才像一個準備睡覺，一個已經醒來。

現在才有他們已經生活在不同時區的實感。

 

「教你一個不會做惡夢的方法，真的很有效。」

「現在家裡沒有牛奶。」而且他也不想踏出房間半步，這樣連些微的睡意都要飄走了。

男人對他的反駁不表認同：「當然不是那種老方法，是我自己試過很多遍的。」

「你無論有沒有做惡夢也可以睡得像豬一樣啊。」

所以在飛機上他才能以惡作劇男人為樂，趁著男人睡著時糟蹋他好看的五官，然後再拍下男人的睡相。

「我是盡力假裝睡得很熟，方便你拍照，王子殿下。」

這男人是學會了心電感應嗎！？

他轉移了視線，瞄了床頭燈一眼，若無其事地說：「告訴我那個不會做惡夢的方法。」

西班牙人聳了聳肩，樂意地回答：「很簡單，你只要在睡覺之前一直想著我，我就會出現在你的夢裡。」

「蛤—」習慣了男人的直線投球，他已經可以立即揮棒回擊：「說反了吧？一個人會出現在另一個人的夢裡，是因為那個人想念對方，所以他才進入了對方的夢啊。」

畢竟在他們相識之初，他已經在夢裡見到男人的出現，害他醒來時一片茫然，還上網搜尋對一個人的敵意太強到夢見對方該怎麼辦。

「真的嗎？難怪我每次回西班牙時常常夢見你啊。」

直線投球原來只是幌子，男人真正丟出來的是令他心空的指叉球，讓他只能呆望著手機三秒，然後將整張臉埋進枕頭裡，兩腳不忿地踢向床褥。

 

「嘿，不要生氣啦，氣了更加睡不著啊。」

噘著嘴巴，他用在冰場上震懾眾人的眼神盯著總愛贏他的男人說：「那是因為你都在說無聊的笑話。」

「你以為我在開玩笑？我跟你在一起前就夢見你了，第一次應該是你跳到4S時，你跑過來抱我—」

「我知道了、」算他怕了這男人，只有這個人的一言一語能讓他的理智躲起來。「我還是劃三個『人』字然後嚥下去就好。」

「哦……」西班牙人搖搖頭，心灰意冷地將他床邊的米奇紙巾盒抱過來，像被拋棄的母親一樣摸著他孩子的頭。

「你不想我也沒關係，我還是會努力想你的，只要可以讓你不做惡夢的話。」

「……我也想你，更加。」

 

在分開的日子，我會翻出和你的聊天紀錄，我會存下冰迷貼的舊照片，我會對那些掛念我們倆的心意感恩。

直到我們能夠並肩欣賞日出日落，

直到我們無需再以思念的光年彌補時間的距離。

 

「睡吧，Yuzu。醒來後記得讓我知道，短訊也好電話也好。」

他輕輕點頭，呼了一口氣，男人淺淺的笑容是專屬於他的上弦月，守護他的每一個晚上。

「晚安，Javi。」

他用男人最愛的微笑表達自己的感謝，一如以往地當了負責結束通話的一方，然後將手機放到他的頸鍊旁邊，翻身入睡。

 

他想，哪怕在夢中會再次被暗闇追趕，哪怕前面是無法預知的萬丈深淵，他也不會停下步伐。

因為在他失重之前，那個人一定會出現，可能是自作聰明地說「早知道你栽了」，可能是氣急敗壞地罵他衝動。

可是男人一定會抱緊他，伴他越過長夜，迎接新一天的到來。

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始聽戀愛幸運曲奇跟我最後寫出這樣不搞笑的文章有矛盾嗎？完全沒有。
> 
> 這文的靈感其實源於**那個**可愛的華O廣告，但是不知道就變成了只見小天鵝不見大珍雞。
> 
> 不管了，反正下禮拜小天鵝跟大珍雞【應該】團聚了吧。


End file.
